


Something short of ‘I love you so it’ll be okay’

by rainrix



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainrix/pseuds/rainrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The filming is ending, it's their last series, Bradley sulks, and Colin calls him melodramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something short of ‘I love you so it’ll be okay’

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the series finale and only had the opportunity to post now.  
> Submitted to Chelsea on Tumblr because she's awesome.

Bradley’s sulking, Colin notices the night of their wrap party. Well, Bradley’s silent and has this knot between his eyebrows which, in the five years Colin’s known him, means that Bradley is sulking. Colin’s breath catches because that’s not right, Bradley’s supposed to be talkative and smiling and bloody brilliant tonight.

Of course Colin will ask him about it.

“Nudge over, Bradley, and tell me all about it.” Very subtle, Colin thinks.

“All about what?” Typical Bradley, denying it even as he moves over where he’s sat at one of the benches because he’s stubborn like that and he thinks they don’t talk about these things.

“You know, you. Sulking. What’s on your mind?” Bradley looks at him and Colin knows he must be looking earnest right then, waiting for an answer, and he knows he’s got it when Bradley sighs. 

“Merlin’s ending. We’re done filming. It ends this year. Col, it’s ending.”

“And?” Really, Colin doesn’t see a problem with that. It just means they won’t have a yearly commitment for eight months to film legends of the once and future king and his sorcerer. It means he won’t be back in Pierrefonds next year, at least not for work, and he may never see the view from the turrets again. It means that he won’t spend his daily life in Merlin’s skin and living practically in his co-stars’ pockets. In Bradley’s. So okay, maybe there is a problem with that but that train of thought just might be his. It doesn’t necessarily mean that whatever Bradley thinks is wrong with Merlin ending is the same as his.

“I won’t have Arthur anymore. I’ve grown incredibly attached to the character. Yes, prattish attitude and all, Colin, so don’t grin like that. Well. I just feel like it’s an entire chapter of my life closing. Or like, I don’t know, like it’s leaving something empty.” 

“You’re melodramatic, James.” Because he really is. Bradley’s never like this, or well, not much. This is serious then.

“Oh shut up, Morgan, you asked.” Colin can’t help the smile from forming because Bradley just used Arthur’s tone of mocking (is it really mocking though because Colin just thinks it’s fond) Merlin to his own name. Colin thinks he’s gone round the bend if he actually likes it.

But Bradley’s serious about that thought and Colin’s chest tightens even more and he’s sure he’s having difficulty breathing now. Not on, James, you can’t think that.

“We won’t have Merlin and Arthur. Not anymore. But Bradley, we don’t need them anymore. At least, that’s what I think.” Colin stops here. There’s not much else he can say short of ‘I love you so it’ll be okay’.

“Because Bradley, we have each other.” And oh God, he actually says it and Colin feels like an absolute girl saying that. Who says that? Wait, Merlin once did, or something to the effect, but that’s not the point. The point is Bradley’s going to mock him now.

Colin believes that so much because he’s known Bradley for five years and he’s never missed a beat when he’s actually teasing Colin so it surprised him when Bradley says, “That we do.”

Colin turns questioning eyes at Bradley. He meant that on a level beyond friendship and his heartbeat stutters waiting to find out if Bradley actually got that or he’s just being morose and agreeable.

Bradley looks at Colin then and grins causing something in Colin’s chest loosens and he can breathe again.


End file.
